I'm just a girl
by Biohazard Chick
Summary: Dealing with the stress of being sixteen years-old isn’t always easy. Especially for Tessa, who finds herself constantly arguing with her parents and getting in trouble in school. She awakens one day to find the city in ruins, and must survive... alone.
1. We're moving

Chapter 1- I hate them… I really do  
  
Authors Note: This is my 2nd fan fiction. Please read my story and leave a review. Hope you like it and enjoy!  
  
All thoughts coming from the characters are in brackets. =)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tessa slammed her locker shut and winced at the pain that rushed through her fingers to her brain. She had slammed it right on her little finger.  
  
"Shit!" she exclaimed, and stuffed her red, swollen finger into her mouth.  
  
She had always been told that it was meant to help the pain, but was sad to report that it didn't exactly work miracles. Tessa scowled at the locker and swore at it once more before she made her way to the school doors. It was just another one of those days for Tessa Collins, where everything seemed to go wrong. She sighed as she pushed open the doors to the front of the school.  
  
She was happy to be away from school, even though it was only for one weekend. As she began walking down the pavement to her house, she remembered she had been given an envelope from school. She reached into her pocket for it and ripped a bit of the paper, before deciding to wait until she got home.  
  
When Tessa arrived home, she was surprised to find that her dad's car was parked outside. Usually her father would come home after work, in which by then Tessa would already be fast asleep.  
  
(Wonder why dad is home so early...)  
  
Tessa opened the door to her house. Funnily enough, the house smelt of dust, dirt and wood. She wrinkled her nose and sneezed.  
  
"Tessa?" her mum called from upstairs.  
  
"Yeah, mum? I'm home," she replied dropping her bag on the table. "Where's dad?"  
  
"He's up here. Come on up, I need to talk to you."  
  
Tessa walked up the stairs to her parent's room and opened the door. There sat her mother packing a suitcase full of clothes, and her father talking on the phone.  
  
"Why are you packing?" Tessa asked curiously.  
  
Her mother continued folding her blouses.  
  
"Well, your father and I have decided that it would be best if we were to move."  
  
Tessa stood stunned and her mouth dropped open. She tried to speak, but she couldn't get the words out.  
  
(What do they take me for?)  
  
"What?! And you just thought that you could move me without asking whether I want to move! Am I that unimportant when it comes to making decisions and-"  
  
"Honey, please don't make such a big deal out of this," her mother interrupted.  
  
"Well, it is a big deal!" Tessa yelled unable to keep the anger out of her voice.  
  
Her father got off the phone and sat down on the bed, running a hand through his head.  
  
"We would do much better if we were to move now," he said in a calm tone.  
  
Tessa felt her knuckles go white. She was furious with her parents.  
  
"NO! It would be much better for you and mum!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
Her father immediately stood up and turned to Tessa.  
  
"There is no need to yell, Tessa," he said in a stern tone.   
  
Suddenly he eyed the envelope sticking out of her pocket. He grabbed it and ripped it open.  
  
Tessa tried to snatch it back, but her father turned the other way.  
  
"Dear Mr. and Mrs. Collins," he read aloud. "It has come to my attention that your daughter, Tessa, has been failing all of her tests miserably at school. Now this does worry us, as we will have to retain her if she does not pass her exams at the end of the year. Please see to this problem immediately."  
  
Tessa shifted from foot to foot and looked away from her dad.  
  
"Now this- this, Tessa… is indeed a problem," he said.  
  
"You don't get it! School is much harder now, ok? And I'm trying-"  
  
"You're not trying hard enough!" her father raised his voice slightly as he said it.  
  
"Honey, school isn't that difficult," her mother butted in.  
  
"Look who's talking. Mum you were a high school drop-out, god damn-"  
  
"THAT'S IT! Go to your room! Now!" her father yelled.  
  
"I'm already going!" she screamed back as she left the room in a huff.  
  
(I hate them… I really do)  
  
Tessa slept peacefully, despite the fact that she had one of the biggest arguments ever with her parents. She was exhausted from screaming and crying.  
  
The next morning, Tessa was awoken by rays of light shining into her eyes through the window blinds. She kicked the blankets off and sat up, stretching her arms and legs. She knew it was going to be yet another terrible day, especially since she had a big fight with her parents. She reached for her watch.  
  
(Oh my god… it's 3 in the afternoon! Why the hell didn't mum wake me up?)  
  
Tessa quickly got out of bed and showered, she didn't want to be late for her Saturday job. When she got out of the bathroom and changed, she pulled up the blinds and stared outside the window, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the bright light. But the sight outside the window was one she would never adjust too. She gasped as she saw what was outside. Fire, broken windows, over-turned cars, and… people. But the people were somewhat staggering, like drunkards.  
  
(What's going on?)  
  
Tessa ran down the stairs to where her mother and father always were. Hoping they knew what was wrong with the city.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please leave a review and I will continue writing the 2nd chapter. Thank you. 


	2. Exodus

Chapter 2- Exodus  
  
Please Read and Review! =P  
  
"MUM!" Tessa screamed, when she saw her mother lying on the living room floor.  
  
Tessa ran to her mother, who was shaking hysterically. She was trying to tell Tessa something, but her trembling lips made it not quite so easy to understand. A tear streamed down Tessa's cheek, but she wiped it away trying her best to keep from crying.  
  
"Mu-Mum… What ha-happened?!" Tessa asked whilst reaching for her mother's hand.  
  
She shivered as she touched her hand, for it was cold.  
  
"Mum? Answer me!" Tessa exclaimed. "I said answer me!"  
  
But her mother did not- or could not- answer. Her eyes were already closed in a deep sleep, and her hand was completely lifeless in Tessa's. Tessa let go of her mother's hand and turned body towards Tessa. She jumped back in shock at the state of her mother. There were scratches all over her body from head to toe, but no part as severe as her neck. Her neck had been gnawed on, and part of her flesh was missing, leaving the sight of bone and veins. Tessa stared at her mother with wide open eyes, a million thoughts racing through her head. But they were all interrupted when she heard the sound of footsteps on broken glass.  
  
"Dad? Is that you?" Tessa whispered turning behind to look.  
  
At that moment, her dad walked out of the kitchen and stumbled towards Tessa. From the side of his mouth dripped blood, and his eyes were bright blue. Tessa stood up and tripped over her mother, crawling away as fast as she could. When she reached the door to leave her house, she pulled it open and closed it behind her just in time. Her dad reached for Tessa from inside the house, his eyes stared at Tessa, his hands tried to grasp her. Tessa could not believe what had just happened. Her parents had become… zombies.  
  
(But that's just silly… there are no such thing as zombies!)  
  
Tessa suddenly came to realize that her father was breaking down the gate. She turned around and ran from her house, in which she was glad she'd never have to return to. But her mind was changed about her house almost immediately when she saw Raccoon City, and the dead that walked. From the corner of her eyes, she spotted a group of zombies heading towards her.   
  
Tessa frantically looked around for another way to escape from the dead that walked the streets. But it was hopeless. The streets were all blocked off. And there was no way she was going back to her house.  
  
Tessa looked ahead at the sight of the city. It was one she had once seen in a movie.  
  
(It was one of those damn horror movies. But this is real life… not a movie, unfortunately…)  
  
Raccoon City, as Tessa had remembered, was not the same city she had seen through her window before she went to bed. No, it was far from the same. The city was filled with the smell of charcoaled flesh, burning wood- the kind of smell you would find in a campsite, only far worse. The sight of the city was horrendous. There were cars slightly overturned, with broken windows… some of which were even on fire. The screams and moans of the city sent shivers down Tessa's spine. For a girl of sixteen, she was lucky to still be alive in the state of the city.  
  
Tessa tightened her loose pony tail, and ran all the way down the steep hill. Little did she know that ahead lay a zombie hidden underneath a car. Tessa walked down the hill, her eyes looking from left to right, her heart pounding in her chest. Without warning the well hidden zombie grabbed onto Tessa's left leg startling her, pulling itself closer to the young girl. Tessa screamed in fear as she started trying to break free of the tight grasp. The zombie moaned, its eyes gleaming. Tessa raised her right leg, and gave the zombie a hard kick in the ribs. The zombie did not let go of Lorraine's leg, so she kicked at the head, and it flew. Tessa sighed in relief when she saw the head of the zombie rolling the rest of the way down the hill. At least that zombie wouldn't be a nuisance to her anymore.  
  
(I hope this is just another one of those terrible nightmares I've been having. And that this is one of those long ones. And so Mum really won't be dead, and Dad will still be amongst the living… this is all so awful!)  
  
Tessa sobbed for a while more at the realization of the fate of her parents. It was horrible. Tessa continued running down the hill, away from the horde of zombies that trailed not far behind.  
  
(I have to make it to a safe place. Perhaps the café, the hospital or maybe even the police station! If I get there alive, that is.)  
  
Tessa felt like kicking herself.  
  
"Of course I'll get there!" Tessa whispered to herself. "I have to…"  
  
Suddenly Tessa heard gun shots, and she ran her way to the end of the long steep hill. She caught sight of a man in an army suit, running across the road to one of the buildings turning back once in a while to shoot at the zombies following him. He pulled open the door, and went in. Tessa shouted to the man, but he couldn't hear. She ran after him, dodging the zombies nearby, and went in after the man. She didn't care who he was, but she knew he could help her.  
  
Well, that's all for chapter 2. If you guys want me to continue I would appreciate a review or two if you don't mind. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
